For A Wish
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: There was a wish for the Items and the guardians exist again, in another realm at the time when Egypt needed them again. The wish was granted, and so far without consequences. But what if there are. During Cleopatra's reign Entry 3 up.
1. Prologue: The Fool

_A sort of what if. We all know how Yuugiou ended. But then again… few of us wish that the Millennium Items had been destroyed/had disappeared and Yami had left the living world. But…_

_Based on 'Cleopatra' by Haggard Rider. Not really a crossover…_

* * *

**Prologue**

00: The Fool

* * *

_Thou art the substance of Two Lands. _

_Thou art Tem, the feeder of Kau, the Governor of the Companies of the gods. _

_Thou art the beneficent Spirit among the spirits. _

_The god of the Celestial Ocean draweth from thee his waters._

_Hymn to Osiris – Book of Dead_

* * *

_Thou art the substance of Two Lands._

She whispered softly after throwing a pinch of the essence into the fire turning it black. Black for the color of the earth that was holy and that was her birthplace. The pharaoh would never return to this world, no matter in which time, but he would exist in another world. The Sennen items would exist there. Even she would return.

A smile graced her lips.

_Thou art Tem, the feeder of Kau, the Governor of the Companies of the gods._

Another pinch of another essence. And there was red. Red like his eyes. The eyes of the one called Atemu. Tem. Temu. Atem. Atum. The god which rose from the waters of Nun, the celestial ocean.

_Thou art the beneficent Spirit among the spirits._

The one created from the waters of chaos, and the one doing more good. The best… the one with the will able to transcend time and space. The one. His incarnation included his past body. His new body – Yugi Mutou. And it shall be a new one. At the time when he would be most needed.

_The god of the Celestial Ocean draweth from thee his waters_.

He went to Duat, the world where he was in the darkness, for he is a mortal and yet he is a god, thus he can't be destroyed by the beast that eats the hearts. But he was the one using dark powers… sealed with blood. And so were the others.

She raised her hands and her shining blue eyes watched a being of light come out from the chest fly up only to disappear. Her eyes lost a part of their sparkle and she fell. Long white hair… once black fell after her.

* * *

Crimson red eyes opened slowly and stared into the darkness. His hands reached out and he touched the high lid. He was closed. He beat on it frantically. Panic almost rose to the surface of his normally calm exterior. He laid back trying to calm down his racing mind and tried to think clearly. He was in a sarcophagus…

He wasn't here… he wasn't here the last time… he thought. The last time he thought… he was journeying towards his eternal rest. The sword sheathed. Sad… because his soul was still burning with the will to live. But he had been defeated and his story ended. His mind lost the track of time after walking through the gate of Uajet. He heard voices, frantic whispers, and the lid was lifted. Bright light filled his eyes and involuntarily he hissed and closed his eyes. There were more voices, questions. Questions in his own language.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he opened them. There were priests.

"By Osiris's name… his eyes are red like the sky when Tem rules," whispered one priest, eyes wide, head shaven, clad in long white robes. The other one… maybe a student yet reached out and touched his hair. Hair, which fell to the shoulder in long strands. Black, blonde and tipped in red.

"Who is he… father, he looks…" whispered the young one in awe.

Atemu stood up and something purple slithered down from him and lay on the floor of the coffin. His cloak. He looked at himself, the same garbs he wore back then. A white toga, his kilt, bracelets, chains, necklaces.

"Who are you?" finally said the older priest.

He narrowed those almond shaped dark red eyes and said, "I am Atemu."

The priests looked at him again and it was the older one that said finally, turning to the skies, "The gods have sent us a new heir. The heir that had been killed has now been replaced. Replaced by a living god! Oh, Osiris, O, Ra, O, Isis, O Netjeru, we thank you for your kind deeds."

Atemu just raised his eyebrow looking at the two priests questioningly. He picked up his cloak and fastened it at the neck, then he jumped out of the coffin and looked at the priests, who hurried to bow.

"Tell me. Where am I? When am I?" his voice was commanding and harsh, he was after all the pharaoh of shadow games.

"Oh, great beloved son of the sun, it is the reign of the cursed Ptolemy's. The Macedonians that came with the invasions, after our kingdom has been weakened. More than two thousand years had passed since the manifestation of the great shrines to the dead pharaohs, our guides to the heavens."

Atemu nodded. He knew of the pyramids, sure they were built after his death, but it meant that he was almost at the time, which Yugi called after Christ. As far as he knew. His fist clenched as he thought of his beloved hikari, the one he would never see again.

"There was a heir. Heru-em-ahet. Named after the great son of Osiris, the king of Duat. But he had been killed by a demon, an embodiment of the cursed Ptolemy's upon this land's throne. The gods have sent us a gift. You, the living god, are here to destroy the reign of the Prolemy's once and for all. Here is the city of the priests, Abuphis."

Atemu closed his eyes. He was back in his home. His land of birth. Not where he belonged, but he was home, in a way. And **his **kingdom was ravished by hungry vultures, the Ptolemy's.

"Tell me about them…" he whispered calling upon a few of his servants. The two shadow monsters… Feral Imp and Horned Imp. With slight delight he noted the fear and respect in the eyes of the priests as his two pets crawled onto the walls and stayed there.

"Just to protect us from prying ears and eyes," said Atemu waving it off lightly. It became darker in the room as he intertwined his own magic with the walls and formed a shadow throne for himself. His light was gone. His hikari was gone. And he had a new mission, and a new aim. To rid **his **kingdom from the filth that was ruining it.

"The Prolemy's are the watchdogs of the Roman Empire. Scared of those pitiful leaders compared to you, they are sniveling and kneeing in front of them, giving up all of Kemi's riches to that sinful and dirty empire, based on chaos and war. They are disgrace to the God of Chaos and War, Seth.

Atemu nodded.

"Already three hundreds of years, the Lagida-usurpers are wearing the double crown, desecrating the land of gods, Kemi and destroying our religion and faith. We had a heir. The one with god's blood, Heru-em-ahet, but the demon-lion killed him. It happened a week ago, and we lost all hope we had for a new start for the land of gods. But now, we have a chance. The throne is wielded by a youth, son of Ptolemy Dionysius, despite the wishes of the deceases Ptolemy. Cleopatra, his daughter, ran away to gather an army and take over Kemi's throne. But the Roman vulture is soaring above the land, ready to destroy us and rip the land apart for it's own greedy needs. The nation of Egypt had suffered enough under the rule of Persians, Greeks, Macedonians and Romans. Haven't we've been tortured enough. Weren't our children beaten, weren't our riches stolen for the greed of the Lagides? Weren't our temples forsaken? Didn't those greek liars make fun of our eternal gods, didn't they dare to laugh over the eternal truth, didn't they name our holy god with another name – Serapis? Isn't Kemi crying out for freedom? Help us… beloved son of the sun and free the land. You control magic, you are alive."

Atemu smirked. Alive, yeah right.

"I'm dead," he whispered and then said, "Gather the priests, tell them, the embodiment of Ra and the prince of Chaos has arrived. The Millennium Puzzle on his chest glowed and he stood up.

"I am Atemu. I hereby… give you a new mission. Find the remaining artifacts of power. The Millennium Items. Find the owners. Do not hurt them. Gather them around. Find Aishisu, the prophetess. Find Seto, the priest with eyes of ice, the dragon priest. Find Bakura, the thief, the King of thieves. Find Shadah, the one with the key to your hearts. The are two more items. The scales and the eye. But I do not know where they lie, for they do not have keepers. But then again, they may have."

The shadows were slowly dissolving and Atemu cast a glance at the priests then and at the surroundings. There was little light streaming out of the small rectangle windows by the ceiling.

"Where am I here?" asked Atemu.

"It is thee tomb of Heru-em-ahet. You, lord, appeared in his coffin, it was to be placed within the other coffin, but then we heard you. You replaced his body, you appeared here, beloved son of Ra."

Atemu nodded and waved at the two priest.

"Leave now. The chambers… of this tomb are fine for me…" said Atemu. His voice showed no place for arguments and the priest left the dark chamber, "this is fine for me… for I am dead," added Atemu as they left and stepped into the shadows.

_Aishisu… Seto… Bakura… just wait… I'll find you even from beneath the pyramids in the Halls of History._

* * *

Cleopatra was discussing the plans to get the throne of Egypt back, her loyal servant girls as always followed her around. One Egyptian young girl was particularly the favorite of Cleopatra – Harmiona, the black-haired tan girl with slanted almond shaped black eyes. A vision of the Egyptian beauty. And in a way Cleopatra felt jealous, she hadn't that exotic beauty. They were golden skinned, not like the Nubian slaves, but not white like the ones from across the sea. They had straight noses, correct features, and there was something to them that reminded Cleopatra awfully the people from the faraway Heavenly Empire.

"Your majesty!" came the frantic cry from outside, the servant girls stopped fanning the Macedonian woman and paused whatever they were doing as a messenger boy ran in.

"Yes?" Cleopatra asked.

"We found a spy! (At this all the servants broke out into whispering) She was around our camps, and she tells terrible blasphemies. She disgraces your name, oh goddess of goddesses," said the messenger in one breath. Cleopatra raised one eyebrow wondering about the spy and nodded.

The two large Nubians came in, leading an Egyptian woman by her arms. Now even the servant girls stopped talking about the spy. They were shocked. And so was Harmiona. Cleopatra understood her. If Harmiona was a perfect woman, this woman was a perfect goddess. Long black hair, not even pleated, fell to her hips, eyes large and shining as the deep waters of the Egaean Sea, and yet slanted framed by long lashes. Skin dark, and yet not the darkest shade, just like gold.

"Who are you?" asked Cleopatra. Her interest was sparked. Usually the dull ones were the spies, as not to shine out. This one, even in her simple linen robes looked like a royalty. But then again… she wore gold on ankles, wrists, fingers, waist, hips, neck and head. Yet, she remained placid, and didn't end up looking like a harlot. The woman was fit to be a royalty, a priestess. And an Egyptian royalty was an enemy of her family.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out when The One Who Rose From The Waters Of Chaos shall take over his rightful throne."

Cleopatra narrowed her eyes. She remembered her father fussing about some baby proclaimed Egyptian prince years ago, over 16 years ago. But he was named the Son of Ra, Horus on the Horizont. No one dared to call himself the one forbidden to mention. Tem.

Cleopatra made a motion with her hand and the handle of the guard's stick came down onto the woman's shin. Much to her surprise, there was just a quiet sigh and her eyes just widened a tad, even though she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed, and the next time she opened Cleopatra started fearing. It was an unexplained fear, unbased. She couldn't explain why she feared the solemn and calm look in the woman's eyes. But that fueled her envy and rage. The young woman stood up and walked to the older one.

"We'll see how you'll speak after a day of torture."

"There is nothing worse than shadows," was the reply, "The price gods took from us for using the shadows was large. The price the shadows took from us for embracing them was too large." Cleopatra frowned. Was the woman insane? Her clear eyes spoke otherwise, but her words confused the young Macedonian ruler.

She leaned down and said, "You'll be tortured," her eyes searched for any trace of fear in the woman's eyes, but there was none. The Cleopatra noticed the golden band on the woman's neck. The eyes of Horus, it was gleaming gold with the darkest shadows in the crevices.

"I'll take this." There was a reaction. Slight, but nonetheless a reaction. The woman twitched. Cleopatra smirked and grabbed the thing. The next second she was thrown backwards, as well as the guards and everyone in the room. Wind picked up around the mysterious woman lifting her skirts and moving them around her, her eyes that were now completely silver, shining white, stared at them.

"You shall not take what doesn't belong to you, Cleopatra of Ptolemy's. One heir may have died, but there is a new ruler. By far more powerful. The shadows are back and there shall be no mercy for the Roman vultures and Lagide wolves, for the land of Kemi has new warriors.

And then it went dark, but only around the woman and she disappeared.

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

_Well, comments and feedback as well as criticism shall be appreciated. And if you are interested you may read another Yuugiou story of mine – Illusion._


	2. Chapter 1: The Mage

**_07/09/2006 - _**_Finally the time has come... the next chapter to this "What if..." Enjoy_

* * *

**For a Wish**

**Chapter 1**

01:T h e Mage

* * *

The sun shone through the windows, lighting the majestic room, where once before a pale, green eyed priest of Serapis resided, the lapdog of the Lagedians. But he existed no more, for there, instead of him, huddled with a slave girl of Nubian ancestry lied a god made of bronze. Dark brown hair was soft to the look, as was his skin, yet his features betrayed a man of stature, a noble Egyptian. Blue robes were slightly wrinkled, and a priest's head cover of the same blue cover was lying beside his head. Eyes were closed, until the sun rays that slowly crept further and further into the room, finally fell onto his eyes. His eyes slowly opened. Dark blue eyes stared up. He sat up and moved the slave away, eyes narrowed in disgust.

He remembered dying… he remembered regaining his memories as Atemu's High Priest on his way to the all-consuming darkness. Yet, here he was. The high-priest moved to the window and looked outside. Egypt… Ancient Egypt, as he would have called it, while being Seto Kaiba. Priest Seto was back home. Or maybe not. His knowledge told him that this was Egypt, not the modern one, but Ancient Egypt. But his memories told him, that it wasn't his home.

A shriek tore him from his observations and he turned. The slave had woken up.

"Where did the high priest of Serapis go! What did you do to him!" she shrieked covering herself. Seth snorted, as if he would explain himself to some lowly slave. He walked to the bed, and the Nubian girl moved back, to the wall, fearing for her life, which earned her another snort from the tall and imposing priest. Seth just grabbed his head-cover, traced the golden snake and put it on. He took one glance back at the bed and reached underneath the pillow.

The Sennen Rod.

"Serapis, huh? I guess you people can't learn to respect the gods rightly, after all… you can't call the Pharaoh of Darkness Yugi, it would be disrespect and stupidity," he muttered and left the vast bedroom. Seth guessed that the priest, about who spoke the girl, was the body that the Shadows took in exchange for bringing him here. Well then… no one would see him anymore… after all, if the Sennen Rod was here, so were the other Sennen Items, and so would be their masters. But for now, he would have to start cleaning out this temple of sin and blasphemy, he had to prepare for the advent of a new era, the ascending of his Pharaoh.

As he walked through the long marble hall, the shadows were being summoned and lesser demons set loose to clean out this building. He absently noted that none of the victims he slaughtered for treachery to Kemet were Egyptian. Pale and weak, they were not Egyptian. But that was to be expected, after all, the people of Kemet were faithful to their ancient ways.

"Who are you?" whispered a priest, crawling across a hall to him, the beast that was killing him, still was chewing on his guts that slithered behind him, falling through his ripped stomach. He was dying.

Seth just watched emotionlessly and then spoke, "I am High-Priest Seth, second only to the Great Pharaoh of Darkness, the one, who rose from Chaos, Pharaoh Atemu, the light-bringer, the child of darkness. We shall purify Egypt and create new history, for the second chance is too tempting to let go," he smirked and snapped his fingers, walking away. And the shadow monster he set free finished its job.

As he left the sinful temple, it burst into blue flames and the next moment the roof crashed, as a large white dragon with electric blue eyes roaring.

* * *

The busy streets of Alexandria were filled with roman soldiers roaming the streets. From the rumors that Seth heard Caesar, a roman dictator arrived to Egypt, to find Pompey, who should have pledged to the wrong pharaoh, the one to whom Seth was heading. To murder him, to murder Ptolemy XIII. The soldiers were heading to the palace and Seth was following. He had no fear of the Great Roman Empire, which the people of Kemet seemed to fear. But he had to be cautious, so as not to attract too much attention. He looked around, and noting the fact that there were too much soldiers in front of the palace, he decided to do it differently. He just had to be somewhere high up, to see the wrong pharaoh. His eyes fell onto an obelisk and he decided.

Combing the shadow powers and his agility, within the next few moments he was sitting on the obelisk. The stone pillar was too high, for anyone to look up, after all, why look at the pillar, it's not like an enemy would have been able to climb up there.

A man with gray hair in purple robes stepped forward. A few moments later a youth followed by a few advisors came, from his attire Seth recognized the false pharaoh, from their talk, he found that the old man was dictator Gaius Julius Caesar, and thus his mind was made up.

After all, a head-on attack would take too many lives, head-on confrontation with the Romans would be not a wise choice, counting the fact that the Pharaoh wasn't here, and he still couldn't find the remaining holders of Sennen Items.

Seth grinned to himself and whispered:

"Ra bless me in all my doings, for I shall see that your light-bringer and child of darkness shall ascend his rightful throne and be your embodiment," he gripped his rod and searched for the shadow powers.

To the onlookers the events turned out very shocking. One moment Ptolemy was offering Caesar the head of Pompey, believing that the head of the enemy of Roman Empire would please Caesar. The next moment his advisor was moving towards Caesar, finally pulling out a dagger to kill the Roman dictator. Of course he was killed.

Caesar looked at Ptolemy, who looked shocked at his priest's actions.

"Why did your advisor just attack me?" asked Caesar coldly. Ptolemy blinked a golden haze covering his eyes for a second and then spoke:

"I believed that we had forces that were against you, highly honored dictator Julius Caesar, but I can't believe it was my closest advisor."

"I see," replied Caesar, "it seems troubles arise in your kingdom more often now," spoke Caesar calmly.

"Yes, so it is, I believe the time of our dynasty is over, long time ago we decided, that it would be more suitable to pass the throne to a better ruler… we found the last remaining Prince, now to be crowned Pharaoh, of an ancient line in the Egyptian royal line. My advisors and I are expecting him quite soon," spoke the youth pharaoh.

"I didn't know that," said Caesar, judgingly watching the young man. Seth smirked, surely he didn't know about that, after all, that's what Seth decided the whole palace would think, after he spread the powers over it.

"Why is that you didn't inform the Senate of your decision," asked the Roman dictator. Ptolemy tilted his head a bit to the side and answered:

"Because the new pharaoh didn't want to attract unwanted attention of the criminals, who are already quite active. The news that the country would have another leader, would probably push them to start a revolution, if you want to speak to one of the new advisors, the ones who will be advising the new pharaoh, I can call upon High Priest Seth."

As soon as Caesar nodded, Seth stepped out of the shadows that were suspiciously dark (in this daylight). His stature straightened, Seth looked like he had just stepped from an Egyptian mythos, comparing to the pale, mostly weak looking inhabitants of the palace, he looked very imposing.

"I am High Priest Seth, from the court of the light-bringer, embodiment of Ra, child of darkness, the great Pharaoh Atemu," spoke Seth, trying to contain his utter disrespect to the dictator and his pitiful army: he could take out with a few monsters. But that would come later, he would sate his bloodlust with these people, from whom none considered the well-being of Kemet.

"It is an honor to meet such a great warrior and politician as yourself, great Caesar," he said had-bowing. Caesar nodded and spoke:

"Why is it that the throne is leaving this dynasty?"

"We have the best interest of the kingdom in our mind," spoke Seth calculating n his mind the best line of defense, "It seems the old legends and truths are still deeply embedded within the mind of Egyptians, it is only in the best intentions, that the Lagedian line passes the throne to a pharaoh of an Egyptian royal line, that way, the people shall not dare to raise against a living god," he said, and he had to congratulate himself. After all, the Pharaoh Atemu was the rightful heir, it was his Kingdom.

"It still doesn't explain why the Roman Empire wasn't notified of this, after all, an ally must know about an ally. This could be considered disrespect and even treachery to the Rome. Seth almost glared at the fool.

"Believe us," he spoke gripping the Sennen Rod, applying just the slightest pressure on the dictator's mind, persuading him to believe his words, "the new pharaoh will not break the alliance between Rome and Kemet."

Finally, Caesar nodded and Seth sighed in relief, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with this fool.

* * *

Time flew past. And in these few weeks Seth realized that he would feel sorry for Atemu, once he arrived to Alexandria to Het-ka-Ptah (Memphis). The city of great white walls, Alexandria paled in comparison to the glory of Het-ka-Ptah once it would be restored to former glory. But this city, it would be renamed, after pharaoh returned, after all, it was a good strategically well-placed city, where the most of Egyptian fleet was. Already no he was sending workers to Het-ka-Ptah to start rebuilding and repairing the majestic city of white walls. Atemu's father founded it, and Atemu had made it even more prosperous.

It as the fourth week, when a messenger came, a well-built Egyptian male, carrying a papyrus scroll with a golden crest, Seth knew: it was from the Pharaoh himself. Thanking the faithful servant, he left the throne room, guarded by a pair of his humanoid shadow monsters. He quickly opened the letter, hoping he was right:

_My faithful priest_

_I congratulate you on killing the Ptolemy line male pharaoh, you were right to guess my whereabouts and the heads of Ptolemy's arrived literally on silver platters. I met Aishisu, she will be with you soon, my dear friend. Beware of the Roman vulture, but do not anger it yet. We need peace, while I search for the other Sennen Item holders. I marvel at your ability to manipulate._

_Son of Darkness_

_Bringer of Light_

_Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Kemet, Atemu_

Sure enough recreating the old political system was hard in the noble layers, since half of them were supporters of Lagedians. And Seto was quite often bothered by pesky assassins but of course the shadows demons that guarded the Alexandria palace at night were quite useful for hunting down these criminals. No one would stop him from bringing order to Kemet, and sometimes great sacrifices, such as foreigners, who opposed the will of his Pharaoh, were needed. Okay… maybe not great sacrifices.

Aishisu would soon arrive and that was good. After all, who couldn't use a seer by their side? This way he would be able to decide sooner and quicker, more matters would be solved and all would be prepared.

Of course there was the Roman Empire, but Atemu would be the one to take care of it. The inner enemies, Seto would be glad to eliminate them, while Atemu was busy searching for the others. Kemet was weak, but the seven items were strong enough to destroy the world, they were strong enough to defend Kemet, without sacrificing the already diminishing amount of people in Kemet. It was their duty to protect the Ancient Land of Gods.

It was their chance to thank them for a second chance.

Seth browsed through the numerous papers, accessing the fact that Cleopatra was planning to attack the palace, reclaiming the throne. But she would be in for quite a surprise if she ever attempted that. That scorned woman was no match for him, he would simply let his Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy her army and her.

The Roman Empire was by far a trickier thing, it had too many colonies, too many separate leaders, that followed the Senate. But for now, his greatest enemy at the Senate, but also his ears (Seth smirked, glancing at the Sennen Rod on the table, while thinking of that) was Caesar.

He would be the first to fall, just one visit to the Senate would give Seth the power to remove Caesar from the chess board.

The pieces of chess were slowly moving to their places.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**_07/09/2006 - _**_This turned out better than I expected, the story ill have around 22 entries with the prologue, 20 chapters, a prologue and an epilogue, I'll try to update more, but I have other stores to and I have only 3 free days a week all in all, for life, for fun and for hobbies  
_


	3. Chapter 2: The High Priestess

_**25/09/2008 – **__I am back from the dead… partially…better than nothing though…Enjoy_

* * *

**For a Wish**

**Chapter 2**

02: The High Priestess

* * *

The sun burned upon the golden sands of the desert which surrounded the small strip of valley created by the Father of Egypt, the river Nile. In the reed, which surrounded the shores of the river, small animal and insect chirped. The caravans on small boats moved through the waters and only shouts of the fishers to each other broke the peaceful morning.

Aishisu smiled as she breathed in the air, which carried the distant echoes of fragrances that were burned in the houses of the people of Egypt, the smell of the river Nile, the flowers, lotuses. All of this so dear to her. Her beloved and dear to the hear country Kemet, the black land of which, fed her mortal shell in her first incarnation as the priestess of pharaoh Atemu. From her viewing point she could see the green fields on the other shore of the Nile, which lit up in all colors of emerald as the wind ran across them.

"May the glory fall upon you, son of the gods," she whispered and left the room. As she was leaving the inn, which graciously provided her shelter in these uneasy times, which shivered with the distant premonition of hardships to come, she thanked the owner and left a good payment in return for his services.

The old man looked at her, gratification shining through his unseeing eyes as he counted the coins.

"May Horus look upon you mercifully throughout your journey," she wished her and Aishisu smiled. She had one more thing to do before leaving. It would benefit them all. It would benefit him. It would benefit her cause. And it would spread the word. Quietly summoning the Mystical Elf's aid, she placed her hand upon his eyes and said:

"And may Isis grant you your wishes," with that a soft glow was emitted from her hand and Aishisu left the man.

The owner of the inn was stared for a whole hour at the same spot she had been on, because for the first time in twenty year he could see. And it was not the comforting darkness, but every color there existed. Starting with the emerald-red carpet on the floor and ending with the fly that was currently crawling across a mug of milk, which stood on the table.

After that he ran into the city to spread the word about an Avatar of Isis… by the name of Aishisu.

But by the time the people of the village started to look for the one chosen by the Mistress of Magic Aishisu has long left them. She had to meet up with the others, and her destination was Het-ka-ptah. But her current objective was to find the King of Thieves. The reason why her path strayed from the straight road to Het-ka-ptah were the rumors about a white-haired man, who single-handedly destroyed a battalion of the Ptolemy, as they were trying to rob a village of their hard-earned fruits of labor and dishonor their maidens.

The gossips told of a beast, which fed on the flesh of the soldiers and men, who were possessed by his own apparition and forced to attack their own comrades. If white hair wasn't enough proof of Bakura's presence nearby, then the Man-Eating Bug and the Change of Heart were the evidence that this _was _in fact the one, who was once their enemy. His trademark behavior was something, which couldn't be simply a coincidence.

And there was the fact that Bakura had acted like a maniac and laughed during the whole ordeal, shouting something along the lines: 'This is what you get for messing with my people! The wrath of the King of Thieves! Say hello to the comrades I already murdered in hell!' Eccentric to the last bone in his body, Bakura didn't change much from what she last saw.

* * *

Things were not going the way she had planned. She had planned to sneak into the palace as soon as Caesar arrived in order to sweet-talk him into handing the crown over to him, but now… now that impostor ruled over the palace. And the priests which were once so very loyal to her or her brother were now following him like mindless puppets.

It scared her to think that he might really be a High Priest of some non-existent pharaoh with powers granted from the gods of Kemet. But that was just plain ridiculous, yet the words of the girls came back to haunt her every time she thought about it.

And now she, Cleopatra, the rightful queen by the right of inheritance, was a fugitive in this land. But she would just have to sneak into the palace some other way. She would be brought it, in a carpet. Luckily some of the servants were still loyal to her; it seemed as if this Seth could care less for what they did.

* * *

So far his stay in Alexandria had been more than pleasant. And even though his mind was telling him that everything was fine and there was nothing to fear from Egypt as their armies were far less educated and proficient than legions of Rome, yet his intuition, the little voice which helped Caesar to rise to where he was now, it still told him that something was amiss - and most importantly his lack of suspicion.

Seth the one, who accompanied him most of the time, was very courteous and yet he emitted that strange kind of aura, which made one almost bow to him. But Caesar bowed to no one, yet this small factor made him respect and maybe even fear the mysterious messenger of the one the priest called Atemu.

It also bothered him, slightly, that the new ruler made a decision to move the capital to Memphis. From strategical point of view Alexandria was the best capital, for them, the Roman of course, since it was so close to the sea, it wouldn't take much time to conquer it, should the need arise. Yet if the capital and main forces would be situated further, it would be much more problematic to win in that case. The desert was a deadly enemy to all, and the Egyptians were used to the heat and the scorching sun, they knew far better the dangers that lurked within that nature.

But once again, all this suspicions were shoved back and a small part of him wondered why exactly, he, Caesar, was letting go of his distrust so easily. And that small part of him whispered that it was Seth's doing. But if that were true, then it would mean that the latter possessed some godly powers, and to believe that, would be utterly ridiculous. Never in his life has Caesar counted upon the supernatural forces. He respected the gods, he never blasphemed, but he counted only on himself.

But there was something else about this priest, that made that small part of him grow. Right now, Caesar, the dictator of Rome, was engaged in a game of chess against the priest. He knew his own powers and it was very well known, that Caesar was one of the greatest strategists in the present world. No one could match his wits. Yet right now, he was failing miserably against the priest, who didn't even seem to be that bothered by the game.

It was quite unsettling. If this Seth was so well-versed, then what about his ruler? Of course the priest could be the shadow-ruler, and the pharaoh could be just a façade for the people of Egypt. Yet something in him doubted that very fact.

Caesar gasped slightly. Checkmate. If he was anyone else, he could have thought that his age was getting to him.

But he just lost a mock-war.

Ten turns was all it took Seth to beat him.

And as he glanced into those cold blue eyes, he felt himself shiver. That power, that might, that lack of fear – it was something no mortal should have ever possessed.

* * *

Atemu gazed at the workers hustling by the gates of palace. They were restoring his former palace to its shining glory. From here he would guard and guide his land to heights that were never before experienced. In this world he had his second chance.

Seth was currently dealing with Caesar in Alexandria and he was sure that he had everything under control. After all control was part of Seth's might. The lack of interference of behalf of Rome was surely his accomplishment as well.

The rumors brought to him the gossips of a white-haired thief destroying the troops of the Ptolemy in the south. A blonde Egyptian with toxic violet eyes was restoring faith in the north, a mysterious priest walked upon the land of Kemi judging those who did wrong, eradicating the filth planted by the intruders. A priestess, who healed and helped the weak ones.

All across the land the people, who had long since have gotten used to hiding their beliefs from the invaders, all of them were rising up, to greet the ones who walked their lands once more. A small smile graced Atemu's lips. He had always wished to be a fair and just ruler, somebody to guide his people and unite them against the threats, somebody, who would not forget the gods and now he had a chance to do that.

Now there would be no Zork to defeat. Now he wouldn't have to spend a millennia sealed in the puzzle. Now he would finally be able to fulfill his initial duty from Ra.

* * *

It was deep in the night, when a boat arrived in Abydos. Akana, a young Egyptian maiden, who had dedicated her life, to serve the gods, had been waiting for two hours, but it was all worth it. Lately a strange illness had befallen her father, Amenemhat, a priest in the temple of Hathor. She had sent her brother Akiiki to search for the mysterious man with eyes the color of amethysts, he was sure that he was the one, who could heal her father. The healer in their temple said, it was a sickness of the heart and mind, not the sickness of the body. It was something that Amenemhat had to overcome himself. But lately everything seemed hopeless; the situation was so dire, that the flame of life, which was her father's will to live, was wavering, as if deciding whether to pass on or to stay.

Akana didn't wish for that to happen. Surely her father would receive the fair judgment form Anubis and pass to the fields of happiness, where he would know no sorrow, but Akana also remembered the wish her father stated, when the rumors about the throne being returned to the rightful ruler started. He said…

'_My dear son, Akiiki, my dear daughter, Akana, I realized, that right now all I wish to see is, that the land of gods would return into the hands of those chosen by the Gods. I wish to live to that glorious day, when the Roman vultures and the Lagedian wolves will be chased away from our country…'_

Of course back then they scolded their father for even thinking that he would not live to see that day, but only now they realized that he must have felt the sickness of his mind catching up to him. Maybe if their mother wouldn't have been slaughtered by the soldiers of Rome it wouldn't have been this way. They knew all along that he suffered from the loss of his beloved. They knew that deep within his soul he wanted to be reunited with her, but they dismissed it, hoping that their father would find the strength to go on.

And now, they were determined to help him out, they wanted his wish to be fulfilled.

It was the least she and Akiiki owned him. And now finally their wait has ended, and she could hope that this stranger would be able to help.

She already saw Akiiki jumping to the land followed by a man in a violet cloak with a hood, which covered most of his face, only some locks of golden, almost white hair, fell from beneath it and glistened in the golden light of the torches.

And amethyst eyes that shone with an eerie light.

"Akana, this is Master Marik, he is the _one._"

Akana nodded, bowing respectfully to the arrived one, as her brother introduced him.

"I guess we have not much time to spare," said the stranger in a deep luscious voice, which made the young maiden blush. The voice resonated with her, it made her nervous. It made her excited. If she were ever to rise to a higher level in the priesthood, she would have loved to serve such a master - someone, who was able to touch her heart just by speaking.

"We are very grateful that you have heard our pleas and answered them so quickly, Master Marik, if you would please follow me, in the last days Father has gotten worse and I fear that he has not much time left."

From her bow she snuck a glance upon the young man, he nodded and she took it as the cue to lead the way to the temple.

In the quiet of their night, the chirping of the cicadas and the sound of their soft steps were the only things disturbing the tranquility of the City of Temples.

Their pilgrimage ended at the entrance to the Temple of Hathor. A few guards in linen kilts bowed respectfully as the trio passed them and opened the heavy twin doors. As they were hurrying through the temple Akana snuck a glance at the blonde healer and observed him for a short while. Their guest had taken off his hood and was looking around with a strange expression upon his face. His face reflected so many conflicting emotions that the young maiden wanted to comfort him, but she gathered herself together. They had arrived.

Akana and Akiiki once more bowed, requesting Marik's aid in their situation. The blonde only nodded and then went inside. Akana and Akiiki followed him inside, but stayed at the entrance.

Their mysterious guest walked up to the bed and stared at their sick father. After observing him for a while he pulled out a golden Ankh from his robes and placed it over their father's heart.

For a moment everything in the room became darker, the shadows began to move if one could say so, and then their father opened their eyes.

"His heart is free now. The demons, which plagued him are gone," spoke Marik and with a swish of his robes strolled out of the classroom, leaving the two siblings crying from joy at the miraculous awakening of their father.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Review Please**_


End file.
